


Bailing Out

by Number42



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bail, F/M, Re-Education, Sam's really flipping annoying, Short Little Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number42/pseuds/Number42
Summary: Steve is in re-education again. Abby needs to bail him out. Unfortunately, there's only one person available to talk to at the moment.
 
   I just really like Abby and Sam, and I feel there need to be more fics about them. So I wrote this little thing.





	

    “Hi, is there a representative of the Sheriff's Secret Police I could speak to?”  
    The woman in front of her looked up slowly from the magazine she was holding in her hands (‘ _Home Improvement: How to make the most of your Bloodstone Circles and Void Pits_ ’). She raised an eyebrow. “Your name?”  
    “Abigail Palmer. My husbands in re-education again. I'm here to bail him out.”  
    The woman looked back down to her magazine. “Sam’s in their office.”  
    Abby blinked. “Uh, Sam? Isn't there someone else I can see?”  
    “Nope. Some sorta bug going around the agents at the moment. Sam’s the only one here.”  
    Abby massaged her temple with her hands. “Great.” she muttered. “Thanks for your time.”  
   “Mm hmm.” the woman said, not looking up.  
    Reluctantly, Abby walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to Sam’s office.  
    “Who is it?” an impatient voice called.  
    “Sheriff? I'm Abby Palmer. I need to talk to someone about a bail.”  
    “Palmer?”  
   Abby sighed. “Yes.” _Even when he's not in the room Cec makes life harder for me._   
    “Fine. The doors not locked.”  
    Abby pushed out the door and stepped into the room. It was really what she'd expected. Anime posters on the wall, a furry pink carpet under the desk, and some sort of weird house plant that was humming and swaying back and forth.  
    Sam themself was sitting at their desk, feet up, reading a manga. They pulled their feet down and closed the book when     Abby walked in, making eye contact with her, and folding their hands. “A bail?”  
    “Yes. My husband, Steve Carlsburg. He's in re-education again?”  
    “Right, him. He's quite annoying.”  
    Abby sighed. “Yeah, look. How much do I need to pay you?”  
    Sam squinted at her. “I will not take bribes from the media.”  
    “One, it's not a bribe. It's a bail. It's perfectly legal. Two, I'm not in the media. Cecil is. I'm just his sister.”  
    “Don't you go telling me what is and isn't a bribe. I'm the Sheriff of a Secret Police Force.”  
    _You can't just say that about anything someone says to you_. Abby thought bitterly. But she knew how to hold her tongue. Instead, she put on her nicest smile, and turned on all her charm. She usually used this to lead on the jerks who liked to hit on her, before smashing them completely in whatever way seemed most convenient.   
    “Sam, I can give you fifty dollars, as usual. I will go pick him up and then be out of your way. Does that sound good?”  
    “Palmer. Listen. People get into re-education because they've done something wrong. Your husband clearly hasn't abided by the law.”  
    “I assure you he has not broken the law, Sheriff. Now may I please go get him.”  
    “If he hasn't broken the law, why is he in there in the first place?”  
    “People get in there for many reasons. Not always good ones. Look Sam. I need to get my home from school daughter in twenty minutes. I need to get on my way.”  
   Sam stood up, trying to look intimidating by leaning over her. However, they were rather little, so it was more amusing than frightening. “Give me one good reason to trust you.”  
    “This isn't a matter of trust. I've done this a million times.”  
    “How do I know you won't break him out?”  
    “I'm literally here to get him out. I'll give you the bail money, take him home, and won't bother you again.”  
    Sam sat back down. “You know what, you seem like a nice lady. I'll let you do it just this time.”  
    Abby gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” She handed Sam the $50, and stood up to leave.   
    “Oh, and by the way?” Sam called, when she was almost out the door. She turned back to them.  
    “Yes?”  
    “Today was his release date anyways. In about two minutes actually.”  
    Abby stood silently for a few seconds, then closed the door and left without another word.

 


End file.
